In An Empty Classroom
by The Blue Girl
Summary: AU. He couldn’t say they were suicidal. No, he didn’t think they were suicidal. They just wanted the rush. Zemyx. Rated T for now.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts._

_Summary: He couldn't say they were suicidal. No, he didn't think they were suicidal. They just wanted the rush._

_Side Note: Oh lord this story is going to give me hell!_

_Pairings: The obvious is Zexion/Demyx. I guess others will be announced later but if you have read my other stories I guess it is pretty obvious. Pairings are really the only thing I'm consistent about. True love and all that unneeded junk._

_Warnings: Potential self-harm. Rated T. Yaoi. Language. Character death (yes death). Anything else that I forget to state I will do so later._

_Side Note off the Side Note: Enjoy! Hmm… I always do that with the first chapter most of the time…_

* * *

_**In An Empty Classroom**_

_Chapter 1_

_Reasonable or Not – It Happens_

* * *

Laughing in the empty, barren room, he looked down at Zexion who for God-knows-why was humming a tune. It was a familiar tune. It was probably from a movie or something. They had seen one today – Demyx had dragged him to one. Now that he wasn't yelling and only the sound of creaking pipes and Zexion's tune was heard, he reflected on how maybe that wasn't the smartest idea.

It could have saved him a lot of trouble.

It wasn't long till the muted sounds of sirens and quick footsteps reached sensitive ears. Both boys quieted.

_Demyx…_

_Hmm?_

_Lie._

* * *

Their group was an odd group. Not a bad odd or a good odd. It was just – them. This sounded real corny if anyone actually uttered it aloud. So none did. No one really said anything for that matter. Not anything personal anyways. Everyone knew each other, but none _knew_ each other. There were a few exceptions. He and Zexion _knew_ each other. And Sora _knew_ them.

It wasn't vice-versa though. Demyx was sure neither he nor Zexion _knew_ Sora. That was just a fact.

And even though no one in the group could tell you the last names of others, they did know their reasons. Some were reasonable, some weren't.

Larxene was one of those reasonable cases. She had abusive parents, was addicted to some shit that no one really wanted to know about and had no 'home'. But Larxene managed. How? Demyx guessed it'd be easier to explain how she did it if you just met her. Larxene was one of those kinds of people.

Yazoo and Axel were just some crazy mother fuckers. It was reasonable. They really didn't care.

Sora had no reason. Honestly, if you look at it, he didn't. He had both parents who weren't overly loving or completely shit-faced every night. He had two brothers who were cool. They didn't live with him, but he saw them everyday. He wasn't rich but sure as hell wasn't poor. He was the optimistic of optimists. He was just… a ray of sunshine.

Zexion did have a home. And Demyx sure it was hell on earth. Neither really liked to talk about it.

And Demyx – Demyx was on the same boat as Larxene. They were siblings to be exact. _Half_ if you wanted to be technical. But neither could even tell you the others birthday. They couldn't spot the other out if you showed them a picture.

So yes, their group was odd. Socially awkward, two psycho stoners, two siblings that don't converse and the all around perfect, unsoiled boy.

Despite that, they did have at least one thing in common. Whenever the box was passed around, that same glint passed through all their eyes. The cylinder is popped open and spun around and the soft, tender sound of the hammer being cocked and the too loud click of the trigger makes a smile reach everyone's faces. No matter how small or distorted, it sends that same message.

Demyx pauses to look at Zexion, like he always does, spinning the cylinder and smiles wider as he places the muffler next to his head. There is no hesitance in his pull and Zexion makes no move to stop him. Neither sighs when nothing happens. Because…

…The games not over.

* * *

_11/25/09 – Started_

_11/26/09 – Finished_

_**Read me!:**__ Hmm, I just want to tell all of you that I know nothing of what pulls people to play Russian Roulette. It's a very personal or very stupid reason. And before you ask why I'm writing this I have personal experiences that have made it possible for me to be able to write this. This isn't necessarily a personal or serious story at all. What I wrote down right now and will write has nothing to do with me, nor anyone I know. This is purely because, honestly, I want to write another Zemyx story mainly focusing on those two. I'd like to challenge myself with Zexion and I just love Demyx. So please don't expect too much life experiences out of this. I just want to write about the pair._

_Side Note: Well, I seemed to have been writing a lot of teasers for stories I hadn't meant to write. My bad. But since I wrote this I'll have to put it out. And no I didn't get the date wrong. I just wrote it one day and never thought anything of it. I decided to post it and see if you guys like it. Okay, well review anyways… review dammit!_

_Penelope_


End file.
